Eye Wide Open
by kilala2tail
Summary: "He opened his eyes, and the world..." A journey through the eyes of Hope. -One shot-


He opened his eyes, and the world was dark.

There was nothing to be done. There was nothing to be said.

He opened his eyes, and the world was as it was with them closed.

So he shut them once more.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and the world was blue.

It was a soft shade, dark in color but light in brightness.

Where was he again?

"Welcome…"

 _I'm…_

And then the world faded out.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and the world was gray.

Not in color, but in perception.

Today was moving day, after all.

New town, new school, new life.

Again.

Wouldn't even have his parents this time.

 _What a life to live._

He closed his eyes, hoping for darkness.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and the world was a blur.

Shame there were no airports nearby. Train rides were always such a bore.

Only a little longer until he'd be in his uncle's care. A whole year he'd be staying this time.

 _Better than the four months of the last move._

The window was cool as he leaned his head against it, and the world kept speeding by.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and the world was a dream.

Outside the car, it was foggy and dark. Inside, everything was in shades of blue.

A destiny waiting, bonds to be made, a mystery to be solved.

The power of the Wild Card.

 _Like the number zero?_

When he woke, it would be with infinite possibilities.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and the world was spinning.

The first day of school. Interacting with his cousin. Meeting new people. A dead body appearing. The Midnight Channel.

So much was happening, so very quickly. He hoped he could keep up.

 _A Persona, huh…_

By the time he fell asleep, he was sure the dizziness would become the norm.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and the world was red.

Zaps of lightning hit their mark as he got to his feet and ran over to the one who had fallen, lying prone on the ground where he had been standing moments before. Is this what they meant, in the moving vehicle they called a Room? This "destiny", this "power" they were so eager to share with him.

 _If this is it, I do not want it. Not if it does not make me strong enough to protect._

Anger bleed through his thoughts, fear at the color blossoming on his ( _companionacquaintancepartner?_ ) best friend's shirt. Something within him started, and his strength of will allowed power to take a new form.

Grey eyes slid shut with a sigh as the Shadows were defeated, and the fallen healed.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and the world was bright.

How long had it been, since they had started helping people? How long had it been, since they started gaining the power to save?

 _How long has it been since I've been this happy? How long has it been since I've had such friends?_

They would solve this case, and he'd make sure these bonds never weakened.

Sweet dreams graced him with such thoughts.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and the world was dying.

The fog had crept through, slowly poisoning, slowly killing.

She wasn't healing, and the world was dying.

She wasn't healing, and the murderer was hiding in the other world.

She wasn't healing, and they weren't giving up.

Tears came unbidden from behind closed eyelids, warm arms holding him together as he finally allowed himself to fall apart.

 _We'll catch him, for her sake._

She wasn't healing, and the world was dying, and they would find the truth.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and the world had ended.

They fought against a ( _The?_ ) Goddess of Death, and death she brought to them.

He had watched them fall, one by one, all for his sake.

 _Endless possibilities, they had told me. Can the endless end here?_

He closed his eyes, and heard the voices, and knew it wasn't over.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and the world was at peace.

The fog was gone, both inside and out. The Goddess has graced them with the power to seek the truth, and had allowed herself to fade.

 _We've won._

A deep tiredness drew him in, calling him for the rest he deserved.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and the world was alive.

Time marched on, but he didn't regret. He would forever love the time he spent, the bonds he forged.

When it was time to go, he did so with not a heavy heart, but with hope for the future.

They were reluctant, but understanding. They would never let go, not truly, and neither would he.

 _I will never forget the days I spent with everyone._

Nevermore would he be alone in the darkness.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and the world was light.

Summer Vacation came.

They greeted him with open arms.

"Welcome back!"

Surprise filled him, followed by a deep-rooted happiness.

All he could do was close his eyes, and smile.

* * *

 **Author Note: Hey there happy peeps. Thanks for reading until the end! Not too bad for a mild attempt at something that may or may not be called poetry, right? I think? Er... I'm not good at this.**

 **Anyway... If you hop on over to AO3, you'll be able to catch this along with much more on a little thing a couple buddies and I have called "I Talk To The Rain." Just a little Persona fic thing we have going, where you never know what you'll see next. Check us out, would ya? You can find them both here as well, under WaiiKitsune and Lighting515.**

 **So! Love it, hate it, think it needs work? Tell me your thoughts! Until next time, good luck and happy reading!**


End file.
